


【授翻】【拔杯】Keeping An Omega 占有欧米伽

by AmSE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>此文为sku7314977的Keeping An Omega的译文。<br/>喜欢请给原作留下kudos！<br/>Will在一次预约治疗过程中发现Hannibal是切萨皮克开膛手，并且被迫要为他自己的生命而战。然而，在被刀划伤之后，Will血液的味道暴露了他是一个Omega，Hannibal的兴趣随之突然改变了。</p><p>感谢绿字小天使的beta！（比心</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 切萨皮克开膛手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping An Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149436) by [sku7314977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977). 



“威尔，请进来。”汉尼拔露出微笑，打开门让他最喜欢的病人踏进了办公室。距离上一次他见到这个Beta已经有将近一周的时间了，都因为繁重的工作、和汉尼拔不顾一切的需要重新填满他的冷冻箱的需求，他们的时间总是对不上。尽管他喜欢每一个威尔打来要求延迟一晚的电话，声音与惊慌和沮丧交织在一起，但是这很显然并不如亲眼目睹威尔每一个动作中描画出的，那些丝毫没有经过加工的情绪来得有趣。

“谢谢。”威尔的目光没有与他接触，低着头走进了房间。其实汉尼拔不是那么介意，威尔直视他人双眼的时候能看见太多东西了，而他现在还有一些秘密不想让威尔知道。

汉尼拔坐在他最钟爱的椅子上，注视着威尔充满焦虑，坐立难安，只好在办公室里走来走去。他站在汉尼拔的藏书架前，一边挪动脚步一边扫视着书名。汉尼拔早就知道他们今天会讨论些什么——他前一天晚上给FBI留下了另一具待寻找的尸体，被精心放置在一个公园的中心。他生前是个社会名流，观看《茶花女》的时候总是喋喋不休他打扰了汉尼拔欣赏艺术，于是汉尼拔就把他变成了一件艺术品——他现在是用血与肉复制的受伤的人。“你看上去很焦虑，有什么你想和我聊的吗？”

“没有什么不寻常的，”他对着书架说，沿着一排书脊走向汉尼拔放在台子上的牡鹿雕像，他的手指在它青灰色的鹿角上舞动，落在一个点上。汉尼拔希望自己能钻进威尔的脑袋里，看看当他站的纹丝不动的时候，记忆宫殿里有什么扭曲的事物在徘徊着，什么样的死亡在一次次上演着。   
  “又一起谋杀案？”他像对待其他病人一样以专业的方式问道，把他人皮的边缘完美地藏好，在他的声音中捏造问题的提示假装是在提问。

威尔叹了口气，用疲惫的双手揉了一下脸，“又是开膛手做的。” 他转过身，精疲力尽地走向心理医生。“他在制作受伤的人的复制品。” Will并没有详细描述一些在医学教科书中出现的内容；他知道Hannibal有外科背景，精通这些。  
"那Jack呢？"他问道，早已知道另一个Alpha会折磨Will，让他给出一个新的线索，好知道开膛手是谁。可那些线索从来没有存在过，将来也不会有。他比其他任何人玩这个游戏的时间都要更长。

“他送我来的给我施压。”Will坚定地说，“他想要我找到根本不存在的线索，然后给他我根本没有的结论。” 威尔背向雕塑，同时朝汉尼拔走去，准备坐到他平常坐的那把椅子上，和医生面对面。但是他今天太累了，他已经有三天没怎么睡觉，现在头重脚轻。伴随着不雅的咕噜声威尔朝地上倒去，他伸出双手想要扶住桌子，却把桌子上一大打纤薄的白纸划到地上。

“对不起。”威尔道歉道，迅速地把那些纸捡起来，收拾成乱糟糟的一堆，试图弥补他造成的损害。   
  “没关系威尔，你没事吧？”Alpha问。当他闻到威尔平时焦虑的气味中添加了恐惧的酸涩时，他脱掉了鞋子然后把手滑到座位里面，有力的手指握住了冰冷的陶瓷。他在beta之前先看到了打乱后的纸页第一张是什么，现在威尔做什么也补救不了这个错误了。

————————————————

威尔试图消化他刚刚在桌面上看到的，冷汗让他皮肤刺痛。放在一叠纸上面的一张素描。这是一张他们刚刚提到过的受伤的人的复制品，用和那个受害者死亡方式一样的手术般的精准度来勾画的。

让威尔血液凝固住的是，近期的死者瑞安·麦克唐纳德正在盯着他，那是开膛手最新的受害者。“没什么事。”他回答道，手还没有够到枪，咽喉就被一只手臂勒住。他没有意识到Alpha已经无声无息地从座位上站起来走到他身后alpha动作无声无息，威尔还没意识到他站起来，他就已经走到了他身后居高临下。

威尔喘着气，试图扳开那条要让他窒息身亡的手臂，不锋利的指甲嵌入到手臂的皮肤里。他为得到一些空气而挣扎，险些忽视一把小刀正朝他的腹部刺去。他松开一只放在手臂上的手去阻止汉尼拔对他开膛破肚，脖子上受到的压力却立刻增加了。  他的本能叫嚣着让他去恳求汉尼拔，匍匐在地上让他满意。威尔想，这应该是所有的Omega被他们的Alpha残忍杀害之前，都会做的事情。

他尝试着让汉尼拔失去平衡，踢他的脚让他们一起向后倒，但是汉尼拔比他强壮，得益于健康的饮食，规律的作息时间和锻炼。这位捕食者用一种需要大量练习才能得到的专业技能，换了一种站姿来调整重心稳住挣扎，更紧地箍住威尔让他的双脚远离地面。让共情者如果不想自己的脖子被弄断的话，不得不踮起脚尖保持住平衡。

威尔发出呜咽声，他第二性别的天性开始在体内苏醒，推开那只在每一秒都逼近他腹部几英寸的手，绝望地想着过去真该好好注意身体，现在这种生死全凭力气的时候就不会无从招架了。

“不！”他呛出声，感受到刀尖插入他的腹部，切开肚子上的肉，像是在切一块牛排。

威尔把汉尼拔给自己留下的东西取出，血在他的棉衬衣上大片大片地盛开，他试图阻止刀片在他体内沉地更深，另外一只手在争夺空气的战争中，用力地抓着环绕自己喉结的手臂。威尔知道自己在死撑，尽管他在脑内一遍遍上演着自己的死亡——刀片在他的肚子上划了一个很长的口子，汉尼拔将他举起，高得他可以在死亡降临前亲眼目睹自己的内脏滑落到地毯上。

然而，最后的时刻并没有到来。他的腹部被划开了一英寸深，只有这么深。医生停下了手中的工作去嗅闻空气中的味道，而不是继续完成捕猎。威尔听见发狂的心理医生做了几个深呼吸，让他不寒而栗，威尔突然意识到汉尼拔刚刚在闻什么。

威尔松开那只拔小刀的染血的手，用力拉开那条钢铁般的、放在下巴下方环绕着脖子的手臂，大口地呼吸起空气来。他需要逃跑，立刻并且要快，他已经意识到比起汉尼拔计划的即将要对他做的事情，死亡已经是一个更好的结局了。

汉尼拔从威尔体内拔出小刀，把它放在共情者的脸旁边来更好地闻它的味道，缓缓露出一个像刀刃般锋利的笑容。威尔因为被痛苦淹没而叫出了声。

汉尼拔的舌头滑过刀叶，品尝着被溅上去的红宝石。“你是一个Omega。”这些单词像是箭矢一样穿透空气。汉尼拔从喉咙里滑出这句话的方式，让它听上去像是一个威胁。他突然掐住共情者的咽喉，让这位年轻的警探呛咳不止。“一个Omega。”他又重复了一遍，所有的兴趣现在都不在小刀上了，声音里涌上了更多的兴奋。

他倾身上前绅士地亲了下威尔的太阳穴。这只让威尔更加恐惧，眼前也渐渐发黑。威尔挣扎着喘气，抓住那条正在揽着他的手臂，用身体剩下的全部的力气去拳打脚踢和扭动身体，直到他彻底地陷入到黑暗中，失去了意识。他的身体无声地落下，切萨皮克开膛手在他耳边留下醇厚的嘘声，使他安静下来。


	2. 欢迎回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔把威尔带回了家。

第二章：欢迎回家 

威尔醒来第一件注意到的事情就是，自己被汉尼拔的气味包围了，身处的地方不停地颠簸让他疼痛难忍。威尔意识到，气味的来源主要是汉尼拔的西装外套——现在被当成枕头垫在他头下。这让他回忆起来今天晚上发生了什么。

威尔是猛地一抽，醒了过来，清醒后立刻试图搞明白他自己的位置。他感到自己在动，闻到人造纤维和挡风玻璃清洗剂的味道透过血味和汉尼拔的气味穿透进来。  
他在车的后备箱里。 

他在汉尼拔的车的后备箱里。 

他们是去荒郊野外，汉尼拔会在那里取出他的内脏、装饰他、了结他呢，还是去心理医生的家呢，威尔不知道，他真心希望是前者。 

威尔牵动手腕，这才发现被绑住了，当然了。金属手铐将他的双手铐在背后，深深勒紧肉里，八成还是他自己的。他去挪动双脚，发现脚也被绑在了一起，捆住他脚腕的东西用铁链和手铐链接在一起，完全让他动弹不得。  
。 

威尔缓缓地颤抖的从鼻子吸气，琢磨着嘴里被塞了什么，是个不知道是什么材质的结实小球。他尽可能地动了动舌头去尝，这样他可以尝到它，小球粗糙的边缘透出一丝味道。 

纸？威尔想，打算咬碎这个结实的填充物，然后用舌头推出口腔外。小球放到他的牙齿后方前已经被压实了。几张优质的羊皮纸非常厚实，既牢牢地塞住了嘴，团出的纸球又不会太小，避免滑落嗓子。

他弄不出去。如果威尔想出声就必须用手把纸球掏出来，那样子会很疼，但是他不知道他们已经开了多久的车了，也不知道还有多久才会到。 

他紧握住拇指关节，深吸了一口气，然后咬住口中的纸扭了下去，空气中传来一声骨头断裂的声音汽车放慢了速度，转了一个弯然后停了下来。发动机熄火的声音告诉威尔他们已经到达了目的地，汉尼拔随时都有可能打开后备箱来取他，然后因为他试图逃跑而给他一针。 

他的手可以活动了，于是他开始解手铐连接处的领带，顺滑的质感告诉威尔这是丝质的，很有可能是汉尼拔试图杀掉他之前戴的那条有金色波点领带。 

他捏住领带结的一部分，开始扯这条丝织品，好解开它。汽车关门声让他的心脏跳漏了一拍，他的手指也突然变得笨拙起来。 

钥匙插进锁孔的金属声让威尔汗流浃背、肌肉抽搐越发绝望地扯着绑绳。突如其来的光线让威尔一瞬间的失真，他看到他们现在身处在车库之中，和耀眼的汉尼拔。

“晚上好，威尔。”他嘴角微微上翘微笑道。 

威尔无视腹部难忍的腹痛，撞向连环杀手，驱使自己从后备箱中冲出，然后把Alpha固定在地面上。如果必死无疑，那么他希望至少能在死时确信已为求生竭尽了全力。他紧握住打开的手铐，用它的弯钩挥向汉尼拔，打算戳瞎这个Alpha。 

汉尼拔在空中截断并紧紧抓住了那只手，把依旧铐着的手铐插入压上威尔柔软的手腕，磨削着骨头。威尔疼得一个趔趄，又一次挣扎着想从Alpha手下逃脱。Alpha用拇指用力地摁住他折断的拇指关节处，把他仰面压倒在地，把年轻的侧写师钉在了自己的身下。 

“你现在一定非常难受。”汉尼拔继续说，就好像他的“客人”没有从他的宾利车的后备箱里蹿出然后试图杀了他一样。“你应该进来的。”他安抚着他。 

杀人凶手温柔地拿起威尔的大拇指，把它掰回原位，这让威尔叫喊出声——声音因为塞口物的原因而含糊不清，在他的身下挣扎着寻求空气，因为疼痛而颤栗不止。“你需要绑带包扎一下。”汉尼拔查看了伤势， 把手铐锁回到威尔伤痕累累的手腕上，最终把他的新宠物一举扛到肩上，就像是扛一袋面粉。

他关上车门，打开灯，将他最新的战利品带到房子里，把惊慌的移情者带到放到楼上他的卧室中，放在铺着奢华的金红羽绒被的床上。那里面放着一张堆满金红色的羽绒被的床。“你非常忧虑。”汉尼拔注意到这个，脱下他的外套和背心。“你不必恐慌，你是安全的，威尔。”他坐在床沿上，看着汗水刺着威尔的下巴，细小的水珠沿着脖子一路滑下，在锁骨处形成一个小水潭。“我无意杀你。”这看上去只让Omega更加恐惧了。

汉尼拔有力的手指擦过威尔干裂的嘴唇，用食指和拇指捏住他放的纸团向里推，迫使威尔的下巴吃痛，张开了嘴，他捏住威尔的下巴抬起，而威尔则尽量张开嘴随他用什么办法拿出纸球，不然他总是不时地想吐。“更好了。”汉尼拔柔声说，花了一会儿展开这张纸，抹平它沾有唾液的纸面，受伤的人从来没有像现在对威尔这么珍贵过。他会让它完全晾干，再放回到他的收藏品之中。

“人们会来找我的。”活动着下巴，总算能说话了。“杰克看到我的尸体的时候会推断出是你干的。”

“没有人会去找你。”汉尼拔纠正了他，把那张画放在床头柜上。“你是一个精神不稳定的病人，而我是你的心理医生。只要我去一趟沃夫查普，再忧心忡忡地打电话告诉杰克你不见了，就什么问题都没有了。”他转过身面向威尔，“威尔的尸体也不会出现，就像我之前说过的一样，我无意杀掉你。”他的唇上绽出温和的微笑，却让威尔的心直往下沉。

“如果你不打算杀了我，”威尔极力掩饰着说话时的颤音，“那你要对我做什么？”

捕猎者倾身靠近他的猎物，几乎是血色的眼睛望进了碧蓝色的，迫使他缩回舒适的被子里。“我会养着你。”他低声私语，用嘴唇轻触威尔的太阳穴。威尔拉开身子，试图在他们之间创造点空间，但他已经无处可躲了。

“为什么？”威尔问，但是他早已知道答案了，他只是希望自己错了。

“你觉得呢？”一只手伸过来固定住威尔，让他不再往更远的地方挪动，直接使他困在了手臂与身体上方的Alpha之间，血红色的双眼像是能看透他的灵魂。

“因为我是个Omega。”威尔结结巴巴地说：“因为……”他说不下去了。

“因为。”汉尼拔鼓励他，在他试图移开的时候捉住他的下巴，来迫使他们彼此目光相接。

“你不能这样做。”他恳求道。

“因为？”汉尼拔再一次逼迫道。

他闭上了眼睛，但依旧能感受到汉尼拔炽热的俯视。  
“因为我有共情能力。”他终于完成了这个句子。“你会强奸我然后强迫我们结合。”

“不，威尔。”威尔惊讶地看向了那双眼睛，是一副带着好奇的恐惧雕琢出的表情。“我会等到你求我结合的时候。”

他的心彻底沉了下去。

“一旦抑制剂从你的身体中消失，热潮将是不可避免的。”他的手指梳理着黑巧克力色的卷发。“你会在我面前张开双腿，恳求我咬你，操你，和你结合。”因为他的口音这句恶语听上去更加下流了。

威尔喘不上气来。房间突然开始旋转，他的胃因为恐慌造成的恶心而绞紧了。

“我会确保你完全地和我结合了，威尔，占有你、标记你直到你一无所有。”

威尔开始尖叫，猛烈地扑打着体型稍大的男人，用拳头猛击他的胸膛，踢动着依旧被丝织品绑住的双脚。

汉尼拔轻松捉住他的双手，倾身给了给了这个迟早会成为他的伴侣的人一个激烈到会把他碾碎的吻，他轻咬着这个惊慌失措的人，直到威尔干裂的嘴唇涌出鲜血，染上赤红才罢手。

“注意一点，别把缝线扯开了，亲爱的。”他起床离开了，让威尔尽管去奋力挣脱，再泄气地一边尖叫一边对着床铺拳打脚踢，瑟瑟发抖吧。


	3. 制作晚餐

威尔坐在浴盆的边缘，双手用柔软的棉布小心地给包扎起来，然后用黑色的丝绸绑在身后。汉尼拔剪下他的旧衣服，让冰冷的刀尖滑下威尔的脊椎，流畅地把他的法兰绒衬衫剪成了碎片。

威尔尽量一动不动，希望汉尼拔不会用剪刀划开他的皮肤，眼睁睁地看着自己的尊严和衣服一起被剥落。“我可以自己洗澡。”他执意要求，由着牛仔裤被脱下来。他真心希望洗完澡之后汉尼拔能为他准备些新衣服。 

“因为你错位的大拇指、伤口的缝线和受损的手腕，你在一段时间内什么都不能做。你大拇指脱臼，伤口缝线，手腕轧伤，要有一阵子什么也做不了了。”汉尼拔反驳道，很高兴自己终于摆脱了毫无品位的法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤。威尔如果穿上他自己的休闲装，会比现在看上去动人很多，至少在他按照威尔的尺寸定制一些合身的衣服之前可以这么办。

“这都是谁害的？”

“你现在很失礼威尔，我无法忍受粗鲁的人。”他剪下威尔身上的最后一件衣服，一条四角短裤，威尔忍不住在被脱掉内裤的时候扭来扭去。他将剪刀放回到固定的抽屉里，然后转回身开始用温热的湿布擦拭威尔的身体。

威尔皱起了眉头，在汉尼拔擦掉他脖子和肩膀的汗时，他用看着碗里用来擦洗的水。“粗鲁，你的杀人动机是粗鲁？”怪不得他从来没有在他的犯罪现场发现过这种东西，“你杀无礼的人？”如果他现在不是光着身子赤身裸体地坐着，由切萨皮克开膛手为他上下擦洗，他一定会笑出来。

汉尼拔正洗着共情者的胸膛，抬头督了一眼，好奇他在这件事里发现了什么有趣之处。“是的。”

这一次威尔真的爆出一声大笑，“杰克如果知道这个原因一定会大发雷霆的，粗鲁是人类的天性，汉尼拔，有些人就是这样。”

“我知道某些神经障碍会导致他人在不了解情况时，做一些不合需要令人不快的举动，你现在是神志清醒的对吗？”他的手从威尔的后背往下滑。  
威尔感觉自己的血液变冷了①。“别。”威尔命令道，挪动腿好尽可能的多遮住他的身体一点。

“我是在给你洗澡，不是在性骚扰你。”他掰开他的大腿，开始清洗他两腿之间和睾丸底部的皮肤。

他没有想到会被不锋利的牙齿咬住肩膀。

汉尼拔默许着沮丧的Omega让他流血不止，毁了这件衬衣，黄油色的布料上盛开出深红色的花朵。“我说过不了。”威尔愤愤不平，嘴唇离开肩膀时染上了鲜红的颜色。

“你的确说过。”汉尼拔赞同道，扭过威尔的下巴面向他，“接下来你要帮我准备晚餐。”

威尔不清楚帮忙准备晚餐中带有何种威胁，但其中肯定包含着某种严厉的惩罚。“我不明白。”他说，看着血红色双眼中涌起兴奋，难道这没有让事情变得更加糟糕吗？

“既然你感受到了啃咬鲜肉的需要”，汉尼从威尔的腹股沟擦洗到两条腿，高效地完成了剩下的清洁工作，“那么我就给你一些可啃咬的东西。”

“我不是生活完全不能自理了吗。”威尔厉声说道，轻轻扯了扯手上的绑绳。“如果我连一块布都拿不住，又怎么能握住刀呢？”

汉尼拔没有说话，仅仅报以微笑，查看了威尔脚踝处的绑绳，然后抱起全裸的侧写员带到楼下，“我会帮助你的。”

“你要让我一直光着？”威尔之前一直在希望洗澡后能有一些衣服穿上。他不希望让汉尼拔一直看他某些可能会吸引他的部位，这个男人已经计划好最后要强奸他，这件事发生得越晚越好。

“你在吃过晚饭之后会穿上衣服，不过皮肤可比布料好清洗多了②。”

威尔一点儿也不喜欢这个说法。

汉尼拔扶着威尔坐在厨房中岛前，然后走到冰箱前选取了三块肉，把它们放在台子上让威尔过目，与此同时拿出菜板和刀具。“肺，肝脏还是心脏？你更喜欢晚餐吃哪一个？”

母牛③。无论他吃了什么，汉尼拔总是告诉他享用的是牛肉、猪肉或者是羊肉。有一次威尔提早到了，看到汉尼拔在准备晚饭，他告诉他正在处理的是牛心。但是这个台子上的肉没有一样是牛或者其他动物身上的。

他久久凝视着那块肝脏，这个和动物脏器毫不相像的器官。人肺和人心的形状、大小和颜色和牛的非常相像，他当然可以冒充是什么从食品杂货店买来的。但是肝脏？人肝脏和牛肝有着非常明显的不同，它的形状很特别——威尔因为所选择的职业，非常熟悉这个形状。

他扭动着身体，差一点向前倾身，勉强够到水池，越过大理石的台子然后吐在池子里。

“你看上去对肝脏最感兴趣。”汉尼拔指出，并把另外两块肉放回到冰箱，等待下次约会。“你第一次在知情情况下食人，我们就用这块肉做一些常见菜。”

他把肉和刀放置在菜板上，掐住威尔的脖子将他扭到台子上，将身体用力压在Omega的背上，给威尔留出可以转头的空间。“你还不能用刀，我来帮你切。”汉尼拔紧邻着威尔的脖子说。他的牙齿擦过敏感的肌肤，让威尔被恐惧所侵袭。

“你一直在给我吃人肉，你在给所有人——”他噎住，看着那双手精准地将他人的肉切成完美的薄片。

汉尼拔嗅闻着威尔的耳后，伸出舌头轻舔轮廓，皮肤上满是清淡的恐惧焦虑的味道。“是的，我在这么做。”他一边切着片，一边把耳垂吸入口中，把逐渐勃起的阴茎压在威尔的股沟间，沉迷于威尔在他身下的这种体验之中，全身光裸的。与此同时，他光明正大地用人肉做着晚餐。

“我不能这样做。”威尔终于崩溃了，恳求着，靠向肉，躲开汉尼拔和他的勃起。“拜托了汉尼拔，我做不到，我不能就这样看着你烹饪别人的肝脏，我不能吃这个，你不能强迫我吃下这个。”

“你可以既然能咬我吃我，你就能吃她。”他平稳的回答，放下刀去取平底锅，一只手臂环住威尔的腰部，沾有血的手指紧紧握住，一只手准备晚餐的时候确保他的伴侣陪伴着他。他终究不希望威尔错过任何事。

“女、女的？”威尔呛出声。

“对。”汉尼拔将沾满油的的平底锅加热，放入肝脏，注视着这块肉发出嘶嘶声、蹦出油星，他让细嫩的肉充分受热，同时挑选好调味料并加入锅里，然后翻面。“这个肝脏来自于一个固执的上门推销员。她非常想进屋来，所以我就让她进来了。”

“你最后杀死的是个男人。”威尔纠正了他，试着回想最后一次发现开膛手杀害的女性尸体是什么时候。这块他们正在烹饪的“肉”不可能超过一天，这看上去太......新鲜了。

“你们发现的那个被展览的男人是我昨天晚上杀的，这个则是两天前宰杀的，我需要先让肉放血。”他回答了威尔的问题，将肝脏切片摆成一小堆放在盘子上，他放弃了制作配菜，这样才更像是惩罚，他端着盘子扶着威尔走向餐桌。

汉尼拔无视怀里的男人不停地挣扎，拉开椅子让他坐在他的膝盖中间，叉了一块精心调味的肉送到威尔的嘴边。威尔转过头，用脸颊对着食物。“你只从受害者的身体中拿走一个器官，为什么还需要放血？”他逼问道。

“你马上就会知道的威尔，这种事情不必操之过急。”汉尼拔把这口食物送到自己的口中，将自己的手指掐在威尔下颌的关节处，撬开威尔的嘴，伴随着吻强行把食物放到威尔的嘴里，。威尔当然挣扎着推开他的猎食者，却因为一小块强行放到嘴里的肝脏而呛咳不止。“吃掉它威尔，不然我就只能再给你另一道惩罚与这道搭配了。”

 

威尔踌躇地咀嚼并咽下了嘴里的肉，仅仅是想一想第二个惩罚会是什么样，很有可能会比刚刚被逼着吃下的东西更糟糕，这就足够让他停止了动作。“我接下来的生活就会是这个样子吗？”

汉尼拔将另一叉子食物送到颤抖的唇边，看着威尔张开嘴吃下肉，他露出了微笑，注视着威尔在他的手心里渐渐崩溃，感觉到情欲涌动。“当然不是了，等你进入热潮之后你讨我欢心还来不及，根本没必要捆住你。”

“我不想这样，汉尼拔。”

“我知道，”他亲了一下他，“但是你会愿意的。”

①：原文是“Sangria turned to blue”，直译为“桑格里鸡尾酒变蓝了”。“Sangria”在西班牙语中是血液的意思，此处是一个巧妙的双关。  
②：原文为“but skin is much easier to wipe clean then cotton”，还有“毁尸可比灭迹容易多了”的意思，这就是为什么下文中威尔不喜欢这个说法的原因。  
③：Cow除了母牛也有蠢女人的意思。作者跟第三季用了同一个双关。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：原文是“Sangria turned to blue”，直译为“桑格里鸡尾酒变蓝了”。“Sangria”在西班牙语中是血液的意思，此处是一个巧妙的双关。  
> ②：原文为“but skin is much easier to wipe clean then cotton”，还有“毁尸可比灭迹容易多了”的意思，这就是为什么下文中威尔不喜欢这个说法的原因。  
> ③：Cow除了母牛也有蠢女人的意思。作者跟第三季用了同一个双关。


	4. 这么近

威尔穿上了衣服，但是依旧被皮带捆在汉尼拔客房的床垫上。汉尼拔收紧了最后一个关节处的带子——他的胳膊被水平的绑在身侧。“你在干什么？”威尔问道，自从他被安排到这个引人注目的房间里，这不是他第一次发问了。

汉尼拔检查了威尔身上的束缚，并不理睬质问他的Omega。他为自己的作品洋洋自得，没有解释就起身离开了，留下威尔盯着天花板。反正也没有别的事情可以做，威尔就试了试松紧，以这个弹性，说不定他不光是被绑住，而且还被封进了水泥里。威尔把注意力转移到窗户上，不知汉尼拔的邻居清不清楚他是一个什么样的人，平时参加什么活动，还是说他们和自己过去一样，幸福地不明真相。

 

其实他只是想知道，如果他逃出去了，邻居会不会帮他，又或许他们会背后捅他一刀并把他交回汉尼拔的手里，就像把流浪狗归还给主人一样。

润滑过的轮子在实木地板上滚动的声音让他从窗户和疑问中恍回神，看着Alpha手推着静脉输液架和几包输液袋回到房间。“那他妈的是什么？”他希望他能动，但是他什么都做不了，只能看着汉尼拔卷起他的袖子，用带子绑住他的二头肌。“你在做什么？你要给我打什么？”威尔质问着，冰冷的金属吻上他手臂内侧的软肉，深深推入血管，他咬紧了牙关。汉尼拔安静地把针管固定好，确保从输液袋到到他的小臂的塑料管道没有问题，在此过程中无视了威尔的尖叫。“该死的，汉尼拔告诉我你他妈的在干什么？”

“天晚了，”他简洁地说，手指轻柔地梳理着威尔的头发，一直到他的下巴。他很美，静静地沐浴在从窗户射进来的月光之中，他的皮肤像是上等的中国瓷器般洁白细腻，他的眼睛如同玻璃一般清澈动人。他的肌肤化为细瓷，双眼化为玻璃。他害怕的情绪是国王身上的长袍，恐怖则是王冠。他的恐惧如身上皇袍，又好似王冠。“你需要睡觉，威尔，明天你会非常忙碌的。”

 

“汉尼拔，告诉我你在对我做什么，求你了。”他恳求道。

汉尼拔其实不怎么在乎他人的恳求，总是千篇一律并且无趣的，但是当这句话从威尔唇间吐出，就像是在啜饮红酒了。“我给你打的是加了弱效镇静剂的生理盐水。”他一边解释一边用大拇指描摹威尔依旧肿胀的嘴唇，“你太焦虑了，你自己现在是睡不着觉的，但是我需要你得到充足的休息。”威尔盯着静脉输液架上挂着的三包输液袋，“让我睡一晚上用不了那么多盐水。”

汉尼拔微笑，“是的，我需要用它冲洗你的身体。你服用抑制剂很多年了，对不对，威尔？”

他缓慢地点点头，“16年。”

“对，抑制剂通常情况下需要几天时间才能从你的身体里代谢掉。我加速了这个过程，你会在头几天感到一些副作用：发热、恶心、幻觉，还可能发生癫痫和严重热潮。”威尔的眼皮变得沉重起来，在汉尼拔轻抚他的皮肤时半合着眼。“我猜想这会是你自青春期以来的第一次热潮，这会是你最糟糕的一次，威尔，你再也不会有在接下来的几天里这么强烈的需求。”他嘴角上翘。威尔把头埋在汉尼拔温暖柔软的手掌中，闻着他未来Alpha的气味，然后咬了下去。他太疲倦了，咬不破皮肤，就这样牙齿衔着那一块皮肤，他陷入到充满暴力的深眠中去，只有梦境最黑暗的部分在他的潜意识中舞动。  
————

“晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔问候道，边说边盖上了嗅盐的盖子，它的味道熏得威尔想吐。“估计你现在肯定不太舒服。”威尔被扶着下了地，一只手架在他腋下稳住了他，他这才意识到已经不是被绑在床上了，他的双脚也松绑了，不过双手又被绑在了背后。 

威尔试图集中注意力在眼前的事上——汉尼拔领着他离开房间——这其实没关系，他也不介意活动一下腿，但是更重要的是他要被领去哪里，很明显是浴室。挺好的，因为他的膀胱快憋炸了。

尽管汉尼拔依旧拒绝让他一个人自己方便，但依然在他自己方便的时候礼貌地转过身去，不过这份礼貌马上就荡然无存了，因为汉尼拔再次帮他完成了洗漱更衣。

尽管如此，这个羞辱行为让威尔昏沉的大脑拼凑出几个想法，并且通过浴室窄小的窗户注意到太阳落山了——他已经失踪整整24个小时了，并且因为那些输进身体里的盐水昏睡了大部分的时间。“你让我睡了一整天？”威尔提出问题。汉尼拔领着他，让他用摇晃不稳的双腿离开浴室走到大厅。

“我道歉。我有几个预约，相距时间已经不到24个小时了，没法取消，所以让你保持昏睡是最好的办法。”他简单地回答，帮助威尔下稳楼梯，然后回到别墅一层。

他现在视线朦胧，恶心并且出了很多汗。如果汉尼拔不帮助他的话，威尔确定他肯定早就一屁股坐在地上了。“我感觉糟透了……”他靠着汉尼拔，总算稳住了身体，他们走到了一扇门前，他以前从来没太注意过。

“是的，就像我之前说的，你会感受到一些荷尔蒙抑制剂的副作用，以及强烈的热潮。”他打开门，门被缓慢但大幅度地推开了，这让威尔意识到他不该走下楼梯，而应该摔下楼梯然后摔断脖子。“我现在应该饿坏了才对。”威尔注意到这一点，试图通清楚为什么不饿，尽管他的嗓子因为没有喝水而非常干，那些水都直接输进他的身体里了，但是他只有一点儿饿。然后他注意到鼻子火辣辣地疼。“你用管子给我喂食了。”他皱起了眉头。

“非常好。”汉尼拔认为威尔在镇定剂的影响下依旧拥有辨识能力，“就像我昨晚提到过的，我们今晚有安排并且时间很重要。”他能感觉到威尔靠着他时透过衣服传出的灼热，将至热潮的淡淡气味熏染着他周身的空气。

当他们走到最后一级楼梯时，威尔觉得他简直应该得块奖牌。“我们在你的地下室干什么？”他环顾着这个纤尘不染的房间。在地板的正中央有一个排水口，对于在地下室放洗衣机和烘干机的人来说这很正常，但是汉尼拔并不是出于这种用途。靠墙处有几张不锈钢的手术台，台子边还有一个很大的麻袋，里面不知道装着什么东西。这里有两个超大尺寸的冷藏柜，一台冰箱，一个橱柜和一个足能装下猎狼犬的笼子，笼里码着一排枕头和厚被子。

 

威尔不喜欢牢房的感觉，于是决定让他的眼神徘徊在其他的地方，比如角落里手术台旁边的袋子。它在动。威尔注意到，然后突然意识到他得去别的地方待着。“我想上楼，拜托了。”

“我欣赏你的礼貌，但是我坚持我们要留在地下。”汉尼拔引着威尔坐在手术台旁边面朝手术台的椅子上。

“我宁愿你喂我人肉。”他提议道，看到汉尼拔解开麻布袋，露出里面身体被捆住、嘴也被塞住的中年男子，就像威尔前一晚上一样。那男人睁大眼睛露出恳求的眼神。

“不！”威尔在座位上大喊，却向后摔去。汉尼拔拎起那具颤抖的身体并将它放在手术台上，为了保全这块“活”肉，他没有去管地上的威尔。

威尔的发热更严重了，他艰难地站起身，头晕目眩，汗水从下巴上滴落。他冲向楼梯，跌跌撞撞地向上爬。他小跑到楼梯一半的地方，听到汉尼拔走过混凝土地面的声音。他被木头的裂缝绊倒了，汉尼拔一把抓住他。

他踢了那只手，努力用手肘稳住身体，双脚狠蹬，以求脱身。

发钝的指甲深深埋入他的皮肤之中，抓住他流血的脚腕，把他拽下了几级楼梯，第二另一只手抓住他的裤腰，随着用力汉尼拔哼了一声，将他扔了了剩余积的楼梯。威尔仰面滑到水泥地面上，关节擦破了，胳膊也撞青了。上也有许多淤青。“我已经提过‘我们留在地下室’的要求了，你这样做就很失礼了，你说对吗？”汉尼拔绕到木质楼梯前，袖子卷着，脸上带着不愉快的神色。“你认为我们应该怎么处置呢？”

威尔后退到角落，感觉天旋地转，他尽力注视着这个正高视阔步向他走来的男人。注视他宽厚的肩膀，走向他时双腿有力的动作，他像是要把侧写师碾碎在墙角里。他逐步接近，紧盯猎物，前额长出了乌木色的鹿角，向天花板伸展开去，宛如一顶王冠。“我不会杀了他的，我不会变成你。”威尔说出他的临终之言，在汉尼拔离他足够近的时候打他的膝盖——这看上去让他笑了，他蹲下来一脸轻松地看向他。

“不，你会的。”当威尔踢向他时，他一把抓住他的脚。这些指甲又再一次的掐住他，将他拖向他，然后他被拎起来再一次被放置在手术台的那个座位上。这让威尔发出啜泣声。“再走，躺在手术台上的就是你。”

他咽了一下口水，瞪着那具在他们下方的身体，“你不是说不会杀我吗。”

“活命一个肺就够了。”

这把威尔定在原地，汉尼拔可不会说出空话来吓唬人。

汉尼拔站在威尔的身后，就像之前给肝脏切片一样。他开始处理他们面前的那具身体，手术刀的刀身全部插入到肉体之中，哪怕是他的目击者尖叫的时候，他的神色依旧温柔。他剥皮肤，展示在鲜血淋淋的组织下依旧运转的器官。“威尔，你晚上想吃什么？”

威尔看着汉尼拔指着每一个器官，解释着用这个内脏能做出一道又一道菜肴，他感觉头昏脑涨，五脏六腑一阵猛扭。不知道什么时候Alpha解开了他的双手的束缚，因为现在他的手指正深埋在那具身体里，捧着仍在跳动的心脏。伴着越发微弱的心跳，他能感到组织的温热。“现在把它切下来。”一道声音在指导着他，但是听来又十分遥远。与此同时一双手染着和他的手上一样的猩红色，那双手扳动他麻木的手指，握上一把刀的刀柄，然后托起心脏方便他切断每一条相连的动脉，让他们淋浴在血雨之中。

“汉、汉尼拔……”他觉得眩晕，感觉房间在围绕着他转动、血浸透了他的衣服。他迷失在自己的脑海之中。“我不、我不能——”

 

“嘘，”原本在他身后的那具身体绕到了前方，这是个铅加上光润红玛瑙雕刻而成的恶魔，它摩挲着他的面庞，将血抹上了他的双颊。“你烧得很厉害。”一只冰凉的手捧住他的脸，威尔在心里憎恨着自己但还是倒进了恶魔的怀抱，他闻到了力量和权威的味道，他矿物做的皮肤和自己滚烫的身体相比是那么凉爽。“你的热潮正在过渡阶段，它会在早晨到来之前降临的。”

威尔点点头，目光怎么也离不开这头怪兽身上闪光的红宝石，这个生物由岩石铸就，一身墨色羽毛，鹿角朝天花板伸去，它这个有岩石、墨水色的羽毛和巨大的鹿角生物，正领着他远离那个摆着死者的手术台。“你要和我结合吗？”他这么问道，他身上被血浸透的衣服被扒下，身体在它紧抓的手中仿佛变成软绵绵的油灰，他全身光裸，只有深红色的污渍覆盖。

“是的。”恶魔的喉咙里亮出剃刀，对比下声音却显得极其温和。“但是要等到你求我的时候。”它的双手一下子变得不再温柔，他被推进了牢房。

恐慌侵袭了他，整个房间染上了血色，散发着曈气，旋转起来。“你不能把我留在这。”柔软的被子和舒服的枕头围绕着他，温暖、抚慰人心、散发着汉尼拔发情时的气味，它们会让他急不可耐，更加猛烈而迅速地将他推向即将到来的热潮之中。

那头野兽只是微微一笑，将那颗心从笼子的栏杆间推了进去，然后向楼上走去。

等到早上，他就会彻底溃败了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是我最想翻的一章！因为这章我决定去向作者要授权。  
> 一边切开尸体，一边询问薇薇今天晚上想吃什么，还会指着器官嘚瑟自己会做什么菜的老汉男友力MAX！


	5. 最后一战

汉尼拔昨晚睡得很舒服，他喜欢这种事情都在自己预料之中的感觉、和因为地下室里传来的尖叫而而逐渐变得火热起来的耻骨区域。

对他的猎物产生性趣这种行为一点都不像他，他更喜欢把两种人留在身边：在展露无趣本质前与他有所往来的人们，和等待屠宰的猪。但是事情在遇到威尔之后发生了改变。威尔是第一个接近于他对“朋友”的定义的人，他是唯一一个能够真正理解他的人。

最开始汉尼拔希望他可以把带领这个Beta走向疯狂，哄诱他杀几个人然后让他加入自己的狩猎。他不介意和一个Beta共度余生，而不是和一个Omega。他不能和他结合，但是威尔与人们建立联系的方式独一无二，他相信他们能做点什么来解决这个问题。威尔知道了他的身份，然后汉尼拔发现自己的双手被硬塞进一个上帝能带给他的最美妙的惊喜。如果上帝真的存在的话，汉尼拔确信他一定很喜欢看着自己做这些事。要不然的话耶稣怎么可能到现在还没有惩罚他？事实上他不光确保了汉尼拔的安全，让世界上只有一个人才有能力追寻他的足迹，还给他提供了一个完全了解他的伴侣。

现在，汉尼拔马上就要得到威尔了，他甚至不能接受错过任何威尔溃败的过程，不能忍受哪怕只是想一想在他陷入狂乱的发情期性爱的时候，没有捕捉到他们第一次结合时他的移情者脸上闪过的表情。不，也许汉尼拔之前是一个有强大自制力的人，但是他像其他人一样是生理本能的受害者。这也是他会服用荷尔蒙抑制剂的原因，用塑料管紧紧绑住自己的肱二头肌，金属的针尖插进血管之中，然后输进尿黄色的荷尔蒙抑制剂。在那之后他才为他崩溃的伴侣准备好早餐，端着一瓶水和餐盘，走下楼去。

地下室充满着一股令人陶醉的气味，混合着厚重的热潮期的信息素和陈旧的血腥气。他需要计划一下怎么处理那具尸体，血可以等到威尔的热潮稳定下来之后再说，但是他可不希望自己的家里冒着一股尸臭的味道。“早上好，威尔，你昨晚睡得好吗？”

被提问的Omega用缺少睡眠的眼睛回望着他，蓝色的大眼睛在眼袋的衬托下流露出的愤怒而更加尖锐。“让它停下来。”他紧握住栏杆，浑身赤裸蜷缩在染血的被子上，他在离那颗心脏距离最远的那个角落里——那颗心脏还待在昨晚汉尼拔留下时的位置上，丝毫未动。

“让什么停下来？”他在牢笼前蹲下身子，愉悦地注视着威尔在栏杆后因为他而啜泣着勃起了。他打开门把餐盘滑进去，在他的Omega不顾一切地想要踏出界限时抓住他，用力地捏着他的脖子，力道大得让他无法呼吸，并把他推回到上锁的监狱里。这将被记作对他行为不端的惩罚，和有所违抗的警告。

“我要被淹没了，我忍受不了这个，汉尼拔，这太过了。”他摇着头再一次抓住栏杆，抬头用恳求的眼神看向他的主人。

“太过了？”他仔细考虑了一下，将手滑进栏杆中间轻柔地擦去了威尔脸颊上的眼泪。“威尔，什么事情太过了？”威尔倚进汉尼拔的手里，控制不住地去嗅闻他手腕处散发出来的气味。

“要么占有我，要么杀了我。不管怎样让这个停下来，求你了让它停下来——”他的声音哽住，温暖湿润的泪水从他的脸上滑落进汉尼拔的掌心。囚徒从他的捕获者那里寻求安慰。

他着迷于威尔的苦楚，于是用手指拦住一滴眼泪，将这颗小小的咸咸的水滴送到嘴边，并品尝了它。“如果说我不打算占有你的话，我会把你酿造在最上等的红酒里。”这句评论并没有打消威尔的念头，他把手伸出栏杆外，抓住汉尼拔的领子并将他拽近一点。

“那就喝我的血吧，只要你让这个停下来。”他恳求道。

“不，你还没有准备好。”汉尼拔微笑着。紧握住栏杆的手指松开了，威尔把自己弄得皱皱巴巴的，然后在牢笼里的地面上蜷成一个球，和那颗心脏近在咫尺。“并且我有一个预约——”

“不！！”他够不到他，汉尼拔起身站在他的手够不到的地方，他的手指擦过汉尼拔的西装裤。

“但是，”汉尼拔将视线转移到那颗心脏上，然后威尔也看向它，他因兴奋潮红的皮肤一下子变得苍白，他知道到汉尼拔的意思了。“如果你吃掉你的猎物的话，等我回来后我会让一切都变好的。”这是一个让他走向毁灭的承诺。

在那之后是一阵长长的静默，威尔在残余的理智和热潮来带的需求之间挣扎。

汉尼拔抚平了他的西装衣领，将那具尸体捡起来并走回到楼上。他的客人即将到来，他还需要准备早午餐。  
——————————

汉尼拔刚把乳蛋饼从烤箱中拿出来，敲门声就响起了。他把乳蛋饼放在台子上，迅速地打开了门。他从不会让客人久等。“啊，杰克，请进来。”

“早上好，莱克特医生。谢谢你愿意在你的休息日里见我。”杰克微笑着说，走进这栋装修奢华的别墅。即使是不速之客在拜访医生的时候也会感到宾至如归杰克无法想象这个男人会把任何人拒之门外，他是这么的彬彬有礼，恪守着已经被人遗忘的骑士精神。

“这不是什么麻烦的事，并且，请叫我汉尼拔。这是周六，你不在工作，我也不在。”他们走过他的厨房的时候，互相开了几个玩笑，然后汉尼拔和杰克落座了。两杯含羞草鸡尾酒①和水果沙拉也早已准备好放在桌子上。

“事实上我现在确实在工作，”杰克纠正了他，尝了一口果汁然后露出了微笑。汉尼拔无论调制哪种酒，总是这么完美。杰克不止一次地怀疑过，汉尼拔到底是自学出这样的烹饪艺术，还是说上过某些烹饪学校。“和威尔有关。”

“发生什么事了吗？”他装出心怀侥幸的样子，突然停止他将切粒的水果端上桌的动作，把全部的注意力都放在杰克身上，尽管杰克下一句话就会粉碎他的美梦。因为这才是当人们希望他们失踪的朋友即将回来的时候会做的事。他们会向并不爱他们的上帝祷告，祈求朋友会平安归来，和上帝做着交易还讨价还价只为他们一切安好。

“不，到目前为止还没发生什么事情。自从你跟我们打电话说他错过一次预约之后，我们就一直在搜索着他家旁边的树林。我不知道我们能否找到他汉尼拔，但是我更担心的是自从他失踪之后尸体数量的上升。”尽管杰克的嘴里有橙汁和香槟的甜味，他还是感觉自己好像刚嘬过一口柠檬一样，他的嘴里因为说出了这句话而变得酸楚。

“这话是什么意思？”汉尼拔装出一副困惑不解的样子。他经常这么做，但是这次是一个非常特别的情况，要求他不得不这么做。他已经知道杰克要提及什么事了。

“自从威尔失踪之后，我找到了一具尸体，和开膛手同样的作案风格。”他厌恶自己话里的暗示，但是他需要提问。“因为威尔精神的不稳定性，有没有可能他就是开膛手？或者说这接连发生的事情只不过是一种巧合？”

汉尼拔皱起眉头，“我认为有这种可能性。威尔有着纯粹的共情能力，即使他不是开膛手，也没有什么能阻止他接纳开膛手的思维，并模仿他的作品。”这就是为什么他渴求威尔，他们能一起创造出历史上从未见过的艺术品。

“你治疗过他，汉尼拔。我需要知道你认为威尔有没有能力做出这件事。”

“只有当他离得太近的时候。”他感到内疚，“抱歉，我失陪一会儿，厨房里还有一些事情需要我完成。”他匆匆地离开了房间，假装自己正试图隐藏对一个没有失踪的病人的，虚假的痛苦。他会允许杰克担忧他的情绪，而自己则花这几分钟的时间用于摆盘和装饰他们的早餐。

杰克坐在汉尼拔的餐厅里，背景音乐是他不能辨识的经典弦乐，他尽量让自己镇静下来。他需要找到威尔，无论生死，他欠他那么多。

当他静静地思考于这件事时，他听到一个微弱的声音，不在他所在的位置，但是在这栋豪华的别墅里，从通风口传进来。“他在哭吗？”杰克嘟囔着，督了一眼厨房，看到汉尼拔依旧在忙着弄早午餐，脸上没有任何眼泪的痕迹。

“我去一下洗手间。”他说道，站起身然后疑惑地离开了餐桌。

他刚刚是产生了错觉，他肯定是，威尔走到森林里这件事所产生的压力，和是他驱使着威尔走上这条蚕食着威尔的理智的道路，让他内疚不已。但是这听上去这么像哭泣声。

杰克知道，洗手间在走廊尽头再往右拐的位置，就在楼梯的前面。当他路过它的时候，那里有另外一扇门，如果他足够幸运的话这会是通往地下室的那扇门。“我这么做简直是毫无理由。”他这么对自己说道，旋转门把手并打开了门。

他第一时间闻到的是身处热潮期的Omega的气味，然后随之而来的是威尔的气味和血腥味。他想冲下这些楼梯然后打电话给后援，但是也有可能这些都是他的因为内疚和缺乏睡眠而产生的错觉，或者说他对于这个气味产生了一些误解。不管如何，他需要先查看一番。

杰克小心缓慢地走下楼梯，脚步声细不可查。当他的眼神落在威尔身上时，看到他浑身赤裸并且染血地躺在笼子里的地面上时，他冲下最后三阶台阶。

“威尔？”他惊恐并不敢置信地喘着气。

杰克因为笼子而窘迫地停下了，看着侧写师辨认出他并缓缓地抬起头，用充满欲望的棕色眼睛注视着他，血液从他的下巴流下，他一边嚼着撕下来的生肉一边哭泣。“杰、杰克？”他颤抖地做出了反应，他将注意力从杰克转移到杰克的身后时，一些肉从他的嘴里掉下来。

这足够警示这位警官侧开身子，一把刀插进了他刚才站的地方面前的栏杆之中。威尔面无表情地看着这把刀穿过栏杆，逼近他，然后撤回，一个Alpha面对另外一个。

威尔意识到，他们之中赢的那一个就会成为他的占有者。

“你就是开膛手。”杰克艰难地意识到的这一点，与此同时他从枪套中掏出他的标准配置格洛克17型手枪，快速地瞄准这个杀害了米利亚姆·拉斯的凶手。“你还打算将这一切都嫁祸于威尔。”

汉尼拔没有花时间去回答杰克，他冲向探员，肩膀挨了一枪。子弹穿过他的肌肉，这个伤口并不致命，疼痛他也可以忽视到杰克死了之后。他不会允许杰克带走威尔，不是在他离占有他只有一步之遥的时候，不是在他喂过他生的人肉之后，不是在威尔正新鲜的、沾满血迹的在他身后，哭泣着、等待着、渴求着他。

他将杰克扭摁在地上，杰克拿起他的枪，他便猛砸他紧握着手枪的那只手。他们胶着着去占领优势地位，一次又一次地将对方摔向地面，挣扎着守住自己的武器和位置。汉尼拔用撕裂的手指敲掉了手枪，它在地面上滑行了一段距离，他够不到它，于是他把它踢开，保证武器不在杰克能够到的范围之内，然后他重新用回小刀。

杰克抓住握着武器的手，利用刀柄做杠杆，头撞向汉尼拔的鼻子，给自己赢得了一点时间，去把这个比他健壮的雄性推下，然后爬向他的脚。汉尼拔只比他晚一秒钟，握住小刀上用力得发白的指关节。

他们在听到格洛克扣上扳机的声音时转过身，威尔正用颤抖的双手握住手枪，指向搏斗的雄性们。“我忍受不了这个了。”他将手枪瞄准汉尼拔。

“开枪！”杰克命令道。

他的手指依旧停留在扳机上，他没有动，他在等待一个答案。

汉尼拔露出一个微笑，“告诉我你想要什么威尔，等待已经结束了。”

他想要被占有。

 

①：一种气泡鸡尾酒，1/2的香槟，1/2的橙汁。含羞草开黄色的花，此酒因为与其花色相近，所以取用此名。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位万圣节快乐XD！


	6. 结合

他也想复仇。

铅穿过汉尼拔的大腿，这个Alpha倒在地上，红色的鲜血溅在身后的墙壁上。

杰克抓住机会，撞向汉尼拔，将手铐挥向汉尼拔，用带有锯齿的金属插进他的大腿并用力划开，像切烤肉一样。被杀人犯撞开，杰克咆哮着，疼痛蚕食着他。汉尼拔一次又一次地捅他，血液喷涌而出，流到地上，他握紧绳状的肠子并从腹部的洞中拉出一大段，用这条可怖的套索绑住警探沾满血迹的手和脖子。

第二声枪声响起了，这一次响动更大，金属破裂，笼门轰然弹开。汉尼拔转过身，看到一双狂怒交加的眼睛正紧盯着他。枪口颤颤巍巍地举在那双眼睛之间瞄准。“把你的双手放在背后，然后铐上那副该死的手铐！”威尔命令道，他眼前的景象依旧因为一阵阵的热潮和副作用而晃动，他的四肢仍然颤颤巍巍地发抖，还不太听使唤。

冷静的褐红色双眼审视着这把指着他的枪，他这一天已经中弹两次了，第三次中弹的想法听上去不免有点单调乏味，而且也得想想已经受的伤。“把枪放下，威廉。”他尝试着冷静地说服他，把手挪到背后并合上金属手铐。威尔把枪口顶到汉尼拔的前额上，威尔倾身到汉尼拔身侧，让自己身处于半幻觉状态的双眼聚焦于汉尼拔手腕上的金属圆环。但是这对他来说太难了，尤其是当血管像织网一样扩散开来，修补着皮和羽毛，像水一样流过全身。“我应该把你放到这个笼子里。”他低吼道，声音颤抖着，在他的视线从汉尼拔转移到他身边的尸体时。杰克没有救治的可能性了，他在汉尼拔用绳子将他捆起来的时候就失去了生命。

“你能这么做。”汉尼拔承认道，将Omega的注意力拉回到他自己身上。“但是那样就得不到你需要的东西了。”他缓慢小心地从跪姿转为站姿，那把手枪不稳定地随着他站起来而移动着。“你马上就要到达热潮的顶峰了威尔，你需要从Alpha的精液中获取荷尔蒙来让你冷静下来。”

威尔大笑出声然后被呛住了，“我当然需要了，因为别的东西都不会他妈的让我满足，因为你绑架了我然后他妈不让我用抑制剂！”手枪颤抖的幅度更大了，离汉尼拔的脸只有几英寸。“你夺走我该死的尊严！”

“是的威尔，我确实这么做了。不然你就是我烤箱里的一块烤肉了，填着胡桃和蔓越莓。但我留下了你，你知道为什么吗？”威尔没有回答，眼睛盯着流血的肩膀。“因为你和我很相像。”

“我不像你。”威尔试图纠正他，灯光闪烁着，他敢于直视这双褐红色的眼睛，一瞬见捕捉到高耸的鹿角和血管扩张。“我不会像你一样杀人，我做不到——”

“嘘，安静下来，不，威尔，你做得到。”他转过头看向手术台，“你已经做过了，记得吗？你用那把刀做得很好。”

“那是你强迫我做的，汉尼拔，我不杀人。”

“但是你杀人，你的工作就是杀人，威尔，每一天你都为杰克效力然后杀人。你成为了最疯狂的心理变态。你和他们一起杀人，成为他们，感受他们的受害者的生命在你指尖下颤抖然后消逝，感受着血液的热意包裹你的肌肤。”

“不，不是那样的。”威尔否认道，摇着头捍卫着自己的精神领地。

“并且每一次你都乐在其中，威廉。”这不是一个问句，“这才是最让你恐惧的事情，不是吗？不是你做了什么事，而是你享受着做那件事。你只是没有意识到这有多么邪恶，直到你的意识回归身体。你要等到回过神来，才能意识到这种感受是不可原谅的错误。”他的声音里没有任何私人看法，却击碎了威尔最后的理智，突破了威尔仅存的约束。“这就是为什么你需要有人来帮你逃离这些黑暗的角落。他们对你紧追不舍，是因为你想让他们这么做。”

“我…我…”汉尼拔将手从他小心翼翼挂在手腕上的手铐中滑出，大拇指摩挲过威尔的脸颊，截住一滴坠落的眼泪并品尝了它。

“你只有在陷入在那种疯狂之中的时候，才不会感到害怕。”他向前倾身，捉着威尔的下巴并强迫这双暴躁的蓝眼睛面向他，“因为当你是房间中的那头怪兽时，感到害怕是很困难的。”

威尔颤抖地降下枪，由着汉尼拔把这块冰冷的金属从他的手里拿走并扔在了地面上。“来，威尔。”他贴着柔软的双唇低声说，偷得了一个纯洁的吻，“在你完全陷入热潮之前，我们需要清理一下自己。”在汉尼拔注射的抑制剂完全消失，然后陷入发情期之前。

汉尼拔领着光裸的男人上了楼，带着他离开地下室来到他的卧室，然后是浴室。“仔细地清理你自己，我的挚爱。”他这么教育道，让溃败的Omega坐在浴缸之中，然后向里面注入温水，水刚刚好淹过他的大腿，然后汉尼拔递给他了一条毛巾。“你的缝线不能沾水，明白吗？”

威尔接下毛巾，开始清理自己，也许是他根深蒂固的生物本能让他顺从，也许是他迫不及待地想要洗掉在身上粘了一天的令人发痒的血迹，威尔说不清，但是他也不想争论。

在威尔清洗自己身上的污垢时，汉尼拔剥下自己曾经一尘不染的西装，查看伤势。这些伤口在索要他的急切的伴侣时可能会碍事，但是并不会阻止他。  


威尔就像被一点点地活埋，热潮将至，他却毫无阻止的办法。他的身体无以满足的时间越久，热潮的影响就越是严重。他需要与人结合，需要感受到Alpha粗大坚硬的部分重重捣入他的身体，将热流注入体内。他等待的时间越长，情况就越糟糕。

威尔勉强从粉色的洗澡水中爬出来，在大理石地板上向Alpha爬去。汉尼拔正坐在凳子上，威尔看着他将尖锐的银色针头推入皮肤，收紧大腿上的伤口，过程中只是咬紧了牙关。他安静地完成手里的活，丝毫没表露出看到威尔正耐心地坐在他脚边的意思。威尔看着他缝合伤口，颇为欣赏这份力量。

他给缝线打了个结，贴近皮肤剪掉了剩下的线。他终于将注意力转移到即将成为他的伴侣的人，这位伴侣的眼中满溢着情欲。“你赢了。”威尔回答道，“因为就算我成功忍耐了这次的热潮，”他不知道他能不能做到，在他嘴里没有残留着人类心脏的味道并且没有目睹到他亲近的人的失败的时候，“你只会等待下一次，再下一次。我赢不了这个，你不会让我赢的。”

威尔确信捕食者露出了一个尖锐的笑容，随着他露齿而笑，浮现出颗颗利齿和死亡的气息。“是的。”他承诺道，“我不会让你赢。”他站起来，尽管疼痛蹿过他的腿，但他依旧将体重转移到腿上。随着动作，汉尼拔感到疼痛随着压上来的体重蹿过双腿，他还是站了起来，牵着威尔的手把他带到他们的床边。

威尔顺从地爬上超大号的床垫，他感到被一只手拽住了脚腕，于是停了下来。他感到他未来的Alpha爬到他的身后，矛盾至极。他纠结着是为了自由最后一搏，还是躺下来遵从自己最低级的需求。因为他需要满足，比起空气他更需要满足。他闻所未闻的严重热潮影响下，他感觉自己的血液似乎被换成了烈焰，皮肤滚烫，高度敏感。

 

一只手推在他的肩胛骨之间，迫使他的胸膛贴在床上，一阵颤栗溜过了脊髓。他咽下了最后一丝决心，伸展开他的身体来适应进入体内的手指。不管是他反击汉尼拔还是让他占有自己，这场交合是必然要发生的，唯一的区别不过是最终弄脏床单的血量而已。

汉尼拔把第三根手指放进威尔的体内，扩张着他紧致的Omega通道，威尔不禁呻吟。“你表现得很好。”汉尼拔柔声说，将灵巧湿透的手指放到嘴边，品尝威尔的精华。他发出低哼声，甜美的味道正在他的舌尖上起舞，“这比任何葡萄佳酿都要上等。”他赞美着，低下头去品尝威尔，他的舌头冲撞威尔的内壁，将威尔的甘甜收入口中。

Omega被侵入，他哭喊着紧紧抓住床单，就好像里面有条救命绳索。汉尼拔的舌头缓慢地大面积摩挲过他痉挛的穴口，带出更多液体，然后再次没入其中，再榨出饱受折磨的共情者一声喊叫。

威尔无法思考，脑子再也转不动了，自从他断掉抑制剂的那一天起他就渴望着这件事，在这个终于如愿以偿的时刻，他无法思考。

他在每一次入侵中都满足地发出喘息声。汉尼拔将丰盈的液体舔上双唇，然后扶起这个颤抖的男人的身体，“告诉我你想要什么，威尔。”他将词句吐息在威尔火热的肌肤上，他的嘴唇擦过威尔敏感的颈背。

“我想要什么不重要。”威尔在急促的呼吸中勉强说出了这句话，“不管怎样你都会吃干抹净的。”他喘息着，一只手伸过来轻抚着他作痛的性器。

“这就是你想要的威尔，这就是你所需要的。”方才狂热地挑逗他快感的那条宽舌扫过了他的一截脊椎。“比起抓杀人犯，你有能力做更多的事情，威尔，让我帮你探寻出真正的潜能。”

他能感觉到汉尼拔肿胀的龟头正压在他的穴口处，他的大腿被浸湿了，他的身体早已背叛了他渴求着让它进来。“你打算把我变成一个杀人犯。”  
“你已经是了。”他善意地低语，与此同时他直接插了进去，打开威尔的身体并将自己深深地放进威尔体内。“你早晚会心甘情愿地大开杀戒的，这只是个时间问题。让我帮助你驱动这份疯狂，我们在一起会是个绝妙的组合。”

威尔的手抓住床单，把脸埋在柔软的丝绸之下，汉尼拔在他体内动作着，越来越深，最终找到了他的愉悦之源。“就在这。”他满意地说，叼住威尔的耳垂吸允这这块软肉，听着在他更用力地顶向前列腺时，威尔嘴角逸出的呻吟声。 

汉尼拔向后起身，他的阴茎滑出只剩龟头还停留在威尔的体内。威尔简直如释重负。“汉尼拔，”强烈的愉悦感消失了，被填充的饱胀感也几乎没有了，威尔意识到自己居然恳求起来。

“你希望我占有你吗，威尔？”他呼出的热气喷在威尔的耳朵上，“你想感受到我在你体内的感觉吗？”汉尼拔逗弄道，轻微地晃动了一下臀部，让他的阴茎的头部突然插进穴口再拔出。

威尔拉紧约束他的汉尼拔，努力向后顶，让阴茎没得更深。“是的。”他呻吟着，知道自己没有身后Alpha的帮助，就再也不会被填满了。

一抹微笑浮上Alpha的嘴角，“你愿意成为我的吗，威尔？”他拍打着威尔的臀部问。

又一次尖锐的冲刺袭入他的体内，威尔弓起背叫出了声，睁大双眼，大口喘息着。他们的结合不会温柔，汉尼拔索要他的时候也不会温柔。每一次的刺入都以超乎寻常的精准度留下了标记，迫使威尔吐出这些他无法听到的单词——他也许是请求汉尼拔仁慈一点，也许是恳求得到更多。

威尔沉醉在快感之中，他扭过头，看到了自己身后的野兽，他现在毫无伪装来掩藏真实的自我了。黑暗并非汉尼拔身披的尸衣，他就是黑暗本身，一个杀戮和黑夜的化身，穿着由死亡与鲜血织成的上等丝绸，以牙齿和屠杀装点。他的动作似液体，触感却似岩石，每一个动作都凛冽且精准，从深处牵出饱含痛苦的快感和尖叫。

他望向发着冷光的月亮，暗淡的光在他眼里熠熠生辉，那双眼睛搜寻到了威尔的蓝眼，如痴如醉地望着，冷光化为汉尼拔眼中的血红色，将威尔拉入到汉尼拔灵魂的虚空之中，向他灌输它的秘密，最终威尔精神的缝隙开始四分五裂，撕扯开来，开了锅一样沸腾不止。

他移不开视线，于是彻底地陷入其中，用他的伴侣填满自己，随着纽带将他们彼此相连，他的身体和灵魂都与汉尼拔融为一体，“我愿意。”他终于说出了问题的答案，血色的兴奋染上了那双眼睛，然后汉尼拔闭上了双眼，两人间的虚空变为痛苦，牙齿撕开了他的皮肤，无情地扯破肉体，强行烙下了标记。

阴茎依旧在他体内冲撞着，牙齿咬住他抽搐的身体不动，威尔没有碰触他疼痛的阴茎就到达了高潮，精液洒在身下丝绸的床单上到处都是，与此同时一些新的东西穿过他，就像是海浪。是他从未料想过的纽带所带来的黑暗与光芒。

汉尼拔抓紧威尔发钝的指甲划破肌肤，甲缘周围积聚着一汪汪猩红的小水潭。一次又一次地埋入到威尔体内，他提快了速度，即将迎来高潮。他打破了沉默，咆哮着到达了顶点。汉尼拔将牙齿埋得更深，同时将全部的精液注入到身下Omega的体内，结膨胀着将这两人彼此困住，疯狂如同某种疾病在二人间互相传播，他们的纽带终于完成。


End file.
